Patent applications FR-91,09,915 and FR-91,09,916 propose the use of a cable internal to pipes and of an intermediate bracket supporting the upper end of this cable. However, there is no cable head co-operating electrically with a connection means integral with the body of the bracket, allowing notably electrical connection and disconnection.